


Homecoming

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for valar_morekinks</p></blockquote>





	Homecoming

Jon thinks he might die this time. He thinks that every time, but this time it's definitely true. Especially with the way Sansa has her soft pink mouth tight around his cock. He watches her slide her mouth up and down with lazy yet determined strokes, her eyes lighting up when she flicks her tongue at that spot just under the head of his cock and Jon groans with a loud whimper. 

She looks so fucking perfect, sitting there all soft white skin, bare and freckled as she kneels before him. It might look like sublimation, but if anything it's Sansa who has the upper hand. A hand that keeps trailing the tips of her fingers over the trail of hair along his belly, scratching lightly at his skin with her fingernails. She bobs her mouth deeper still around him, and Jon can feel her swallowing against him. Such a perfectly talented mouth his queen has. His beautiful Northern Queen who reigns with quiet perfection and grace. It makes him ache even harder that nobody but him has seen her like this.

“You're going to be the death of me,” Jon says in a breathless rattle. “It's been too long…”

Sansa pulls back, her mouth popping off in a delicate pink O as she laughs softly, her hand sliding down his stomach go take him in her hand. “Then you must die for me, my love.” 

Her long, thin fingers wrap just tight enough around him, stroking and pulling. Jon slams his hand down against the mantle, trying to steady himself, his other hand tangling into her long red hair. Her head is tilted up to him, the long pale column of her neck exposed, calling to him like a siren. 

He takes his cock in his own hand, stroking harder and faster, his fingers still pulling tightly on her hair. The first drops of his come land on her neck, on the swell of her breasts, painting her with pearlescent drops that look like a necklace fit for a queen. A beautiful Northern Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for valar_morekinks


End file.
